Evanescente
by IcexQueenx
Summary: Profesores y padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts desaparecen de a poco y sin dejar rastro. Cuando la nueva generación conoce quién está detrás de todas estas desapariciones, deciden comenzar una búsqueda cuyo objetivo es clave para recuperar a las víctimas. Una búsqueda que puede o no, costarles la vida.
1. El libro

_¡Hola! La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que acá les traigo esta fanfic que planeo sea bastante larga. Va a dedicada a todos mis amigos de __TNE__ a los cuales les dediqué los personajes3. _

_Así que, ahora, los dejo leer el primer capítulo. No es muy largo y sólo hay 2 puntos de vista, pero me gustó_

_¡Psss! me di cuenta que no describí mucho los personajes :( pero tenemos muchos capítulos por delante como para hacer eso. _

_Espero lo disfruten. _

* * *

**DOMINIQUE.**

— Ya te lo dije, Nique. Prefiero el de color lavanda. —Repitió Lucy Weasley secamente sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, mientras miraba a su prima Dominique, que le estaba enseñando la revista "Corazón de Bruja" abierta en la página de un vestido formal de color blanco.

— Tiene razón, Dom. —Añadió Lyra Malfoy— No puedes llevar blanco en una boda que no es la tuya. Más cuando se trata de la boda de tu tía —la castaña miró a su amiga en una expresión cargada de reproche, y luego se volvió para seguir comiendo.

Dominique bufó, mientras veía a sus dos mejores amigas completamente desinteresadas al tema del que ella hablaba.

— Da igual... de todas formas, todavía falta mucho. —Finalizó ella y las dos chicas alzaron los hombros.

Las tres decidieron dejar de hablar para poder finalizar su almuerzo, pero al mismo momento las lechuzas con la correspondencia ingresaron al Gran Salón; caían cartas, paquetes pequeños y grandes, y más que nada, periódicos del mundo mágico. Dominique se sorprendió un poco cuando no vio la carta que su madre le enviaba a diario, pero se relajó al pensar que tal vez había surgido un contratiempo y que no le dio a la rubia mayor la oportunidad de escribir.

— Hey... miren —anuncia Lyra, quien sostenía el periódico "El Profeta" en sus manos. Pronto comenzó a leer.

— El nuevo ministro de magia, Augustus Wickery, comunicó ayer, a horas cercanas a la medianoche, a los medios de comunicación mágicos la nueva medida que han tomado sus oficiales. —Lyra se detiene, y su expresión se torna a incertidumbre.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y cuál es la medida? —preguntó Dominique, impaciente. Por alguna razón aquel tema le interesaba en sobremanera.

— Ésta medida ordena que todos los profesores de Hogwarts deberán someterse a una encuesta realizada por el mismo departamento de aurores cada mes desde la próxima semana. Aunque el Ministro ni sus fuentes más cercanas confirmaron el por qué de esta decisión, es de esperarse que ya los padres y estudiantes de Hogwarts saquen sus propias conclusiones, por más improbables que éstas suenen.

Dominique y Lucy intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

— El Ministerio somete a los profesores a encuestas mensuales y El Profeta intenta desacreditar a cualquiera que esté relacionado con Hogwarts... —murmuró Lucy, que se llevó la atención de sus tres amigas— Aquí hay gato encerrado.

— ¿No era que sus tíos son aurors? —dijo Lyra, clavando sus oscuros ojos azules en ambas chicas.

— Lo son... pero no creo que estén de acuerdo con la medida. —La muchacha de cabellos rubios se quedó pensativa unos minutos y se puso de pie, para luego mirar a ambas chicas.— Discúlpenme, las veo en la sala común.

Dominique parte del lugar pero no sin antes tomar el ejemplar del Profeta de su amiga. Corrió escaleras abajo hasta las mazmorras sin importar cuántas personas se llevó puesta en su camino, y se quedó de pie frente a la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Esperó un rato hasta que un chico de ojos verdes apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Dom? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí...? —preguntó Albus Potter, mirando a su prima con el entrecejo fruncido y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Como respuesta, Dominique le extendió el periódico. Observó detenediamente a su primo, que leía el periódico confundido. Cuando levantó la cabeza, no hizo falta respuesta. Ella había entendido que el chico no tenía idea alguna del tema.

— Tu padre es del departamento de aurores, tiene que saber algo, Al. —Dijo Dominique en un murmuro, y Albus asintió levemente.

— Yo... Dom... ¿Enserio crees que mi padre pueda tener algo que ver con esto? —Albus la miró de una forma en la que un niño mira a su madre cuando ésta lo acusa de algo que no hizo.

— No estoy diciendo eso, Al. Pero si trabaja ahí, debe saber algo. —Dominique suspiró, y luego volvió la mirada a su primo— ¿Puedes intentar escribirle y que te informe qué pasa?

El muchacho no pestañeó al responder. — Claro que sí, Nicka. No te preocupes, le diré que responda cuando antes. —Su primo le dio una leve palmada reconfortante en el hombro y se volvió a ingresar a su sala común.

Dominique suspiró profundamente mientras llevaba las manos a su rostro y despejaba sus mechones dorados del mismo. Decidió que era mejor no meterse en el tema y sólo mirar desde fuera. Subió las escaleras para salir finalmente de las mazmorras y se encontró con los alumnos de Slytherin bajando para ir hacia su sala y a las otras casas haciendo lo mismo pero para sus respectivas salas comunes. Entonces, ella comprendió que lo más sensato sería imitar a los Gryffindor e ir a la suya, pero cuando las luces del colegio se apagaron y quedaron encedidas unas pocas velas, algo la incitaba a que vaya a recorrer los pasillos, que valía la pena, que algo la esperaba entre toda la oscuridad. Y así lo hizo.

**LORCAN.**

Al ingresar a la oficina de la directora McGonagall, el gemelo Scamander paseó su mirada por toda la misma, analizando todos los objetos mágicos a su alrededor. Clavó sus ojos en un pequeño y viejo cofre de madera que descansaba en el escritorio de la mujer. El polvo que cubría al mismo le hizo deducir al muchacho que aquel cofre debió haber estado guardado una buena cantidad de años. Lorcan se sobresalto y se volteó rápidamente al oír la carraspera de su directora, que ahora se dirigía a tomar asiento en su escritorio. La mujer parecía más seria de lo usual y aquella observación le ponía a Lorcan los pelos de punta. ¿Qué había hecho?

— Joven Scamander, tome asiento por favor. —La mujer le habló con seriedad pero una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, que le transmitió a Lorcan más tranquilidad.

Lorcan se sentó frente a la mujer y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque ésta fue un tanto insegura.

— Directora... no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy aquí... —admitió el muchacho, algo cohíbido.

— Gracias por aclarar lo obvio, señor Scamander. Y sólo para tranquilizarlo, usted no ha hecho nada malo —la directora alzó las cejas—. O eso espero.

Lorcan simplemente sonrió y la mujer prosiguió.

— Lo cité sólo para preguntarle algo... —inició ella pero se detuvo al instante. Parecía algo insegura, advirtió Lorcan, pero pronto la mujer se enderezó y volvió a la misma seriedad de antes.— Algo muy importante por lo que su respuesta debe ser completamente honesta.

— Prometo responder honestamente, directora. Pero... ¿qué puede ser tan importante? —el muchacho elevó una ceja mientras miraba a McGonagall con curiosidad.

— Los profesores creemos que usted tiene bajo su poder un libro... un libro sumamente importante y con muchos conocimientos. ¿Es esto cierto, señor Scamander? ¿Es cierto que usted si posee el libro? —Minerva McGonagall observó al chico de cabellos rubio oscuro con una seriedad más intensa de lo usual.

— ¿Se refiere al libro de Pociones? bueno... sí ese tiene muchos conocimientos y lo tengo pero sería injusto que me pregunte esto sólo a mi porque mis compañeros también lo...

Rodando los ojos, McGonagall lo interrumpió. — Puede irse, señor Scamander. Claramente usted no tiene idea de lo que le estoy hablando —la mujer sonrió débilmente le indicó al muchacho que se retire.

Lorcan se puso de pie luego de decirle buenas noches a su superior y se apresuró para salir de la oficina. Estaba listo para volver a la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero al oír los pasos de la directora McGonagall acercarse de a poco, como si su cuerpo no fuera controlado por él se escondió al lado contrario de la pared. La oscuridad lo ayudaba muy bien a esconderse en aquel lugar y que no lo notaran, lo que lo dejó más tranquilo. El entrecejo del muchacho se frunció al ver a la profesora Trelawney acercarse a McGonagall.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo el joven? —preguntó la profesora, sus manos temblaban. Parecía realmente ansiosa.

McGonagalll tomó las manos de Trelawney entre las suyas para ayudar a relajarla.

— Sybill, cálmese, por favor. —Suplicó la mujer en voz baja, y cuando la otra se tranquilizó al menos un poco, decidió hablar.— El muchacho no tiene idea de donde pueda hallarse el libro.

Trelawney soltó un grito ahogado. — Pero el libro... ¡El libro es la clave de todo, Minerva! —dijo en voz alta la mujer, y la directora le indicó que bajara la voz.— Sin el libro es imposible... el libro es la clave... Minerva, necesitamos el libro, o de otro modo...

— Sé lo que pasaría, Sybill. Pero el señor Scamander no conoce siquiera la existencia del libro. —McGonagall suspiró— Tendremos que seguir buscando... y debemos encontrarlo lo más pronto posible...

Minerva McGonagall tomó a Sybill Trelawney del brazo y se retiraron el lugar, dejando a Lorcan con el corazón en la boca.

**DOMINIQUE.**

La chica, escondida detrás de una gárgola que, para su suerte, no hablaba, presenció toda la conversación. La necesidad de Dominique de saber de qué libro hablaban la invadía. ¿Por qué tanto apuro en encontrar aquel libro? ¿Qué pasaría si no lo encontraban? todas aquellas preguntas invadían a la chica mientras salía de su escondite para entrar nuevamente al castillo.

Cruzó los dedos rogando que ningún profesor se encuentre rondando por donde ella estaba, así no le restaba puntos a su casa. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras que salían del hall que daba al Gran Salón, con la intención de llegar a su sala común sin que la encuentren.

— ¿Dominique? —una voz preguntó a su espalda, lo que la hizo sobresaltar. Al voltearse, soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al reconocer el rostro en la oscuridad de Lorcan Scamander. Fue hacia él con cautela de no hacer ruido y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común? —se apresuró a cuestionar, cuando llegaba frente al chico.

— Debo preguntar lo mismo. —Replicó él y ella se mordió el labio— Pero ese no es el asunto principal. ¿Tú has oído lo mismo que yo?

Dominique prefirió responder con otra pregunta antes que hablar de más. — ¿Tú que oíste?

Lorcan rodó los ojos.

— Tú sabes de que hablo, Dom. Del libro y todo lo demás que mencionaron las profesoras... —Lorcan insistió, y Dominique asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí... sí lo oí. —La rubia tragó saliva— Pero no entendí a que libro se referían. Estaban hablando de que tú no sabías de su existencia o algo así...

— McGonagall pidió hablarme en privado sin avisarme previamente sobre qué... —explicó él— Luego me dijo lo del libro.

— ¿Por qué crees que te citó a ti solamente? —la rubia arqueó las cejas y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Lorcan se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego negó levemente con la cabeza.

— Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo. —Responde él, seriamente.

Ambos miran al frente cuando escuchan un ruido delante de ellos. El cuerpo tenso de Dominique se relajó al ver que no había ningún profesor que los haya atrapado.

— Me voy a mi sala común, es tarde. —Anuncia Lorcan preparado para irse a la torre de Ravenclaw.

— Espera... —lo detiene Dominique— Necesitamos averiguar qué es ese libro, Lorc.

— Estoy de acuerdo... pero, Dom, es más de la medianoche. Estoy seguro que podemos ocuparnos de eso mañana. —Lorcan le dedica una pequeña sonrisa que ella le devuelve y parte a su sala común.

Dominique sube con rapidez las escaleras movedizas y una vez que está frente a la dama gorda, le susurra la contraseña para que nadie la notara. Al ingresar a la sala común de Gryffindor lo hace más relajada con intención de no llamar la atención de nadie. Pero ésto fue en vano, porque la sala común estaba atestada de alumnos que le gritaban al prefecto. Dominique observa la situación con su rostro bañado en confusión.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó? —preguntó en voz alta, pero sólo algunos aludidos se volvieron a verla. Entre ellos, Lucy, que se acercaba a ella a paso lento. Dominique pudo notar lo preocupada que lucía. Una vez que estuvo en frente de ella, Lucy la miró con una seriedad que hizo que la piel se le erizara. Dominique le devolvió la mirada fijamente y tragó saliva esperando lo peor.

— La profesora de Runas Antiguas ha desaparecido.


	2. Preguntas y respuestas

**ROSE.**

Rose Weasley decidió pasar su rato libre descansando frente al Lago Negro. La chica siempre disfrutó aquella vista, incluso cuando apenas había ingresado al colegio. Consideraba este lugar muy relajante, ya que lograba despejarla de todas sus preocupaciones, la dividía del mundo exterior. Cerrar los ojos mientras el sol pegaba contra su rostro era una sensación que a Rose Weasley disfrutaba más que otra cosa. Incluso más que...

— ¡Auch! —gritó la pelirroja, mientras salía de su ensoñación precipitadamente. Algo la había golpeado en la cabeza. Al mirar hacia un lado, reconoció aquella quaffle que la había golpeado. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, lista para buscar al idiota que se había atrevido a molestarla.

Oyó unas carcajadas detrás suyo, por lo que Rose se volteó. Al reconocer el rostro divertido de los atacantes, su expresión se volvió aún más amenazadora.

— ¡Son un par de estúpidos! ¡¿Era eso realmente necesario?! —preguntó la chica casi gritando, mirando a Albus Potter y a Scorpius Malfoy con su peor cara.

— Uy, relájate Weasley. Era sólo una broma. —Dijo Scorpius, que aún seguía soltando alguna que otra carcajada baja mientras miraba a su amigo.

— Bueno debes saber que no es divertido —anunció ella cruzándose de brazos, y se volvió a Albus—. ¿Y tú? Eres mi primo, deberías tener al menos un poco de consideración.

— La tengo, créeme. —El chico de cabellos oscuros se defendió, su rostro volviéndose inocente— Scorpius quería que te arrojemos una bludger, pero yo dije que sería demasiado, así que te arrojamos una quaffle. ¿Y dices que no tengo consideración? —dijo finalmente, y miró a Scorpius, con el cual volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

Rose solamente negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta para volver a recargarse en el árbol.

— Sólo déjenme. —Ordenó una vez que se recargó en el árbol.

Oyó los pasos de Scorpius y Albus alejarse, y se volvió a seguirlos con la mirada. Rodó los ojos al ver a Scorpius voltearse, pues supo que veía otra estúpida broma.

— Tranquila, Weasley. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento. —Dijo el rubio y Albus rodó los ojos, como si lo que dijo el chico fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

— Da igual. Pero no lo hagan otra vez. —Replicó Rose, mientras alzaba los hombros con desinterés.

Esperó a que los dos muchachos se largaran para volver a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del sol que bañaba el día. Así fue hasta que otra voz, esta vez femenina, habló a sus espaldas, lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Rose! —Dominique corría hacia su prima con una expresión en el rostro que Rose no consiguió descifrar.

La colorada se puso de pie y esperó a que su prima llegara a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa, Dom? —preguntó con interés.

— Necesito tu ayuda. —La chica de ojos azules miró a Rose y tragó saliva— Urgentemente.

Rose frunció el ceño.

— Claro que te ayudaré. Pero por favor, explícame antes. —Rogó la colorada, mientras miraba a su prima con cierta confusión.

— Debo explicarte en otro lugar. No estoy segura si algún profesor está cerca o algo así. —Dominique tomó del brazo a su prima y amagó para arrastrarla fuera de allí, pero Rose se negó.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —vociferó— ¡Dominique, espera! ¡Espera! —habló de aquella forma hasta que la chica soltó su brazo, y cuando lo hizo, Rose cruzó los suyos sobre su pecho.— ¿Por qué ningún profesor puede oírnos? ¿Te has metido en algún lío? ¿O es que quieres mi ayuda para meterte en uno?

— Rosie, basta. No, no es nada de eso. Si quieres saber, tienes que venir conmigo. —Respondió con tranquilidad Dominique.

La curiosidad de Rose es algo que siempre le jugó en contra, como en ese momento. Enserio quería rechazarla, pero las ansias de saber que se traía entre manos le ganaba.

— De acuerdo. Llévame.

**ALBUS.**

— ¿No vendrás a almorzar, Albus? —preguntó Scorpius a la vez que salía de la habitación de chicos.

Albus negó con la cabeza a la vez que se volvía a ver al muchacho.

— Iré pero tarde, Scorpius. Tengo que ir a recojer el correo en la lechucería. —Explicó él. Odiaba que siempre se llamaran por los nombres. Era demasiado formal, en su opinión. Pero si Scorpius lo prefería así, entonces para él está bien.

— De acuerdo... —dijo el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras estaba listo para salir de la sala común, pero se detuvo al estar frente a la puerta y se volteó para ver a su amigo.— Ah, ahora que recuerdo, ¿podrías recojer lo que trajo mi lechu...

— No, lo lamento. Es que... no toco otra lechuza que no sea la mía. —Se excusó Albus.

— Bueno, no importa. De todas formas no era tan urgente. Te veo en un rato —Scorpius alzó los hombros y salió de la sala.

Cuando Scorpius apenas se fue, Albus se puso de pie y revisó la sala común, para comprobar que estaba solo. Una vez que registró todos los rincones de la misma, se sentó en gran sofá de la sala y de su bolsillo sacó la carta que contenía la respuesta de su padre. Miró la carta con inquietud. No tenía idea de lo que podía contener esta y su ansiedad aumentaba minuto a minuto. Comenzó a esperar la respuesta de su padre con más emoción desde ayer a la medianoche, cuando, junto a sus otros compañeros de casa, se enteró sobre la desaparición de una profesora. Tomó aire, armándose de valor, y después de pasarse una buena tanda de minutos obsevando fijamente aquel sobre blanco, decidió abrirlo.

Con una letra desprolija y temblorosa, en el papel estaba escrito en mayúscula una sola palabra:

_"MCGONAGALL"_

Albus estrujó el pergamino blanco entre sus manos. Elevó la mirada al frente sin mirar realmente. Todavía no procesaba lo que acababa de leer. Lo único que entendía era que las respuestas que se formularon confusamente en su cabeza estaban con McGonagall. Hizo del papel un bollo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se puso de pie de un salto y a paso firme se encaminó hasta la puerta que daba hacia afuera de la sala común. Abrió la puerta pero automáticamente retrocedió al ver una figura de pie frente a él. Reconoció a Scorpius cruzado de brazos observándolo con severidad.

— Será mejor que comiences a hablar.

Albus tragó en seco y clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises del otro chico. No tenía otra opción. Le diría.

**LORCAN.**

El muchacho se paseó inquietamente por la biblioteca. Aún seguía consternado por lo que había oído ayer por la noche junto a Dominique. Y a aquello último, agregarle la desaparición de la profesora de Runas Antiguas no lo animaba demasiado. No lograba comprender ni atar cabos. Y sin embargo, lo que más lo atormentaba, no era el no saber de qué libro hablaban, sino, el hecho de que la profesora creyó que él lo tenía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el tendría aquel libro? Aquella era otra de las muchas preguntas sin respuestas que se formaban en la cabeza de Lorcan.

— ¡Dominique, más despacio! ¡Auch! ¡Suelta mi brazo! —Lorcan oyó una voz femenina chillar mientras ingresaba a la Biblioteca. El chico elevó la cabeza automáticamente para encontrarse con Rose y Dominique, quienes estaban siendo regañadas por la bibliotecaria ya que estaban interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

Ambas chicas enmudecieron apenas la mujer les dijo aquello y cuando se retiró, se acercaron hacia Lorcan; Dominique dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El chico rodó los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, frustrado.

— Dime por favor que ella no es el "contacto" que nos ayudará a resolver esto. —Dijo Lorcan entre sus manos en un tono suplicante.

Al quitar sus manos de su rostro, Lorcan comprobó la mirada severa que le estaba dirigiendo Rose acompañada por Dominique.

— Sí, ella es —anuncia la rubia—. Rose siempre es la mejor en casa resolviendo adivinanzas.

— ¡Esto es más que una adivinanza, Dom! —exclamó el chico tomando a la chica por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla. La bibliotecaria le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se callara.

— Lorcan. Primero, —dice mirando al chico de arriba hacia abajo— suéltame. Segundo...

— ¡¿Alguien puede explicarme que diantres está pasando?! —estalló Rose.

Lorcan y Dominique se volvieron al mismo tiempo a ver a la colorada y el muchacho soltó a la chica. Se sentía algo culpable cuando se ponía a pensar lo confundida que debía estar Rose en aquellos momentos.

— Es una larga historia... —comenzó él.

— ¿Qué sabes de un libro de la sabiduría? —Se precipitó a preguntar Dominique; Lorcan la miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Dijiste un libro de la sabiduría? Dom todos son libros de sabidu...

— Este es diferente. Es importante... o al menos, la diferencia que marca, parece serlo. —Contestó Lorcan. Rose lo miró confundida. Realmente confundida.

— Dijiste parece... ¿por qué parece? ¿por qué no decir «es»? —cuestionó Rose y Lorcan suspiró.

— Ya te dije, Rose. Es una larga historia. —Finalizó él. No es que no quisiera decirle, sólo que éste no era el momento.

— Bueno querido Scamander... —dijo la colorada mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa con comodidad— tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Dominique y Lorcan se miraron y luego se volvieron a ver a Rose.

— Bien. —Habló Domique— Pero debemos hablar en un lugar privado.

**ROSE.**

Después de que Lorcan y Dominique decidieron hablar -escondidos dentro de un incómodo armario del conserje-, Rose se dedicó solamente a revisar en todos los libros que tenía a su alcance con el propósito de encontrar algo relacionado con «el libro de la sabiduría»; sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. Decepcionada, y cansada, la pelirroja cerró todos los libros que había usado y los apiló para entregárselos a la bibliotecaria y que ésta los guardara en los lugares en los cuales pertenecía cada uno. Saludó a la mujer con cortesía y emprendió camino hacia la sala común de las águilas. Los pasillos estaban desiertos y aquello dejó a Rose algo confundida, pues apenas eran las siete de la tarde. El dolor de cabeza que la muchacha sufría en aquel momento era una tortura, y lo mismo fue tener que resolver el acertijo que el águila de marmol de la puerta la obligó a responder para dejarla entrar. Una vez dentro advirtió los estudiantes estaban demasiado ocupados jugando, leyendo, o haciendo sus deberes, lo que la hizo acordar que en el día de mañana tenía que entregar un ensayo de Pociones. Ante aquel recordatorio la colorada soltó un bufido. Estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer algo más que dormir.

Al pasar finalmente la estatua de marmol de Rowena Ravenclaw y entrar al cuarto de las mujeres, Rose caminó con desánimo hacia su cama. Al principio se sentó en ella pero finalmente terminpo desparramándose por la misma, ocupándola completamente. Sentía que le latía la cabeza y aquella era una sensación muy incómoda y desagradable. Ni siquiera cerrando los ojos el dolor se largaba. Lo único que quería la muchacha era cerrar los ojos y despertar a la hora de la cena... o mañana por la mañana; en estos momentos, le era igual.

Rose se sentó en la cama precipitadamente haciendo caso omiso a la puntada de dolor que azotó su cabeza a la vez que soltaba un grito ahogado.

**DOMINIQUE.**

— Hablando de Roma... —dijo Lucy Weasley a Lyra, cuando Dominique llegaba a hacerse un lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor entre las dos chicas.

Dominique partió un pedazo de una hogaza de pan y se la llevó a la boca con desinterés.

— Oye... —insistió Lyra, golpeando a su amiga en el hombro— ¿No dirás nada?

Lucy miró a Lyra y luego a Dominique. Dominique se volvió a ver a Lyra y la observó fijamente mientras masticaba el pan. Se mantuvo de aquella forma una buena cantidad de minutos.

Se oyó el bufido de protesta de Lucy, que pisó a Dominique, quien partió a carcajadas mirando a sus amigas.

— Ay, que malhumoradas. —Dijo Dominique mientras sonreía a ambas chicas.

— Es que preguntamos enserio, Nique. Últimamente estas muy... distante. —Lyra torció la sonrisa.

Dominique las observó y después pasados unos segundos tragó el pan.

— No fue apropósito... saben que yo nunca sería distante con ustedes... al menos no intencionalmente. —Se defendió ella mientras se mordía el labio.

— Lyra no sirves para esto. —Dijo secamente Lucy y miró a Dominique frunciendo el entrecejo— Hay una razón. No decimos que sea una razón que tenga que ver con nosotras, pero que la hay, la hay. ¿Por qué no nos dices?

Apenas Dominique había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero cuando miró accidentalmente por encima del hombro de Lucy, se encontró con una desesparada colorada agitando las manos en el aire. Rose.

— Lo siento... —murmuró Dominique, de forma de la que tan sólo Lyra y Lucy la escucharan.

Aceleró el paso hacia las enormes puertas que comunicaban el Gran Salón con el hall y cuando finalmente estuvo frente a Rose, sintió las miradas de Lyra y Lucy clavadas en su nuca. Intentó restarle importancia y hacer como que no pasaba nada. Rose la tomó del brazo, como hoy ella había hecho al llevarla junto a Lorcan, y la guió hasta el inicio de las escaleras de marmol.

— Díganme que es algo verdaderamente importante como para interrumpir mi cena. —Dijo Dominique cruzando los brazos, mirando a Lorcan y a la pelirroja con desánimo.

— Es más que importante. —Acotó Lorcan.

— ¿Descubrieron algo? —la rubia pasó la mirada por ambos chicos.

— Sí. O bueno... algo así. —Torció la sonrisa y arrugó la nariz— Todo gracias a Rose.

— Pero no estoy segura —se apresuró a añadir Rose—. Sólo que... algo vino a mi mente y bueno...

— Habla, Rose. —Exigió Dominique, con una notoria impaciencia.

— Es más una leyenda que otra cosa pero... —la colorada tragó saliva—. Aquel libro de la sabiduría por el que le preguntaron a Lorcan, fue escrito por Rowena Ravenclaw días antes de su muerte.

Dominique se quedó paralizada unos segundos y quiso autoabofetearse por no haberlo deducido antes. Pues claro que el libro de la sabiduría tenía algo que ver con la fundadora de la casa de los sabios. Era simple lógica.

— ¿Y bien? ¿También saben qué dice dentro? —preguntó Dominique con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Rose y Lorcan intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

— Bueno... Dom, esa parte no la recuerdo —admitió Rose, avergonzada—. El abuelo Arthur me había hablado hace mucho tiempo sobre eso... y no sé si recuerdo mal... pero sí me había dicho, en pocas palabras, lo que contenía el libro.

El ambiente se volvió aún más serio de lo que estaba antes. Lorcan observó a ambas chicas y ellas le devolvieron la mirada.

— Y entonces está claro. —Anunció Dominique.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lorcan.

Dominique fijó la mirada en su prima y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.

— Empaca tus cosas, prima. Porque mañana temprano partimos a La Madriguera.


End file.
